Smallville (Season 11, E12 Fan-Made)
by christian.shafer.1
Summary: Tension builds amongst some of our favorite DC characters and with the appearance of one of the most famous villains in DC, The Joker, what will our heroes do? This does follow the story of Smallville following the end of the show. Let me know what you think and check out my past episodes if you haven't.
**Season 11- Episode 12: Jester**

 _Scene: Continuing directly after the previous episode Lex and the Joker are sitting in the dimly lit room and Joker is laughing now. Filling the room with his twisted laugh as it echoes off the walls. Still strapped tightly to the chair unable to move_.

 **Lex** : * _Now getting irritated and tired of the obscene laughter coming from the man sitting across from him_ * That's enough! I am tired of this waste of time. Are you interested in this job or not?

 **The Joker** : * _Now calming down_ * I don't think I really have a choice do I oh bald one? * _Smiling trying to not sound so happy_ *

 **Lex** : Well there is always the alternative. * _Lex now leaning forward a little_ * After all I think you will like this job I have in mind for you.

 **The Joker** : Well let me think about it. Hmmmm. * _Now making a high pitched humming noise almost mockingly_ * Why not?

 **Lex** : I need you to take a man hostage and wait a couple days then dispose of him. * _Lex leaning back in his chair holding a stern look_ *

 **The Joker** : Sounds like fun. Hmm, but I'm going to need some toys. * _Smilin_ g* You know? The ones that go, BANG! * _Now shouting trying to get a stir out of Lex_ *

 **Lex** : Of course. Whatever you think you need for the job I will supply but no one will ever know they are connected to me.

 **The Joker** : Oh, of course wouldn't want you to get your hands dirty now would we? * _Grinning devilishly_ * Well of course I am going to need some guns, grenades, laughing gas, and some whoopee cushions.

 **Lex** : Whoopee cushions? * _Now looking leery at the Joker_ *

 **The Joker** : What? I can't have some fun while I work. * _Talking in a deep breath_ * Oh, I guess some people just don't understand a good punch line. Hahaha. * _Laughing to himself again_ * Now what poor chump do I get to have some fun with?

 **Lex** : Oliver Queen. He is a competitor of my company and if I want to take hold of the market he needs to be dealt with. But I need someone crazy enough to go for a kill. * _Now a smug smile coming across his face_ * Which is why I found you. So do we have a deal?

 **The Joker** : * _Leaning forward to show his whole face in the light, face white as a ghost with crimson lips and mint green hair, and a sick grin_ * Deal.

 _Scene: The Bat cave is dimly lit as evening in Gotham City takes over the skies. The bats now rustling to life from their slumber. Bruce sits at the computer sifting through files and images with John Stewart behind him. Alfred, Dick, and the new puppy, Ace, are currently in the mansion above. Bruce looking determined and John Stewart looking uneasy trying to look with Bruce for any evidence of the man who attacked them in Gotham_.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Now stopping on an image of Superman blurred flying through the sky high above the clouds and a second image taken by Dick from a distance the night they first encountered the mysterious assailant_ * Reporters seem to have difficulty capturing an image of Superman, and Dick's picture of our mystery man is all we have. So I am going to try comparing the dimensions of different images and seeing if I can at least confirm that they could be the same size and build. * _Now clicking on the images and typing, preparing to run a program_ *

 **John Stewart** : I swear it is the same guy. Same face and everything. * _Watching the computer analysis_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : Well here is the only problem. The Flash told us that there are multiple Earth's each one slightly different than our own. So how can we be sure it isn't a doppelganger from a different one of these Earth's? * _Now looking at John to see his response_ *

 **John Stewart** : You're right. * _Now taking a breath, still waiting on the analysis to finish_ * But let's say it is true and this "other" Superman is from a different Earth then shouldn't we find a way to stop him if he is threatening our world?

 **Bruce Wayne** : I will do anything to protect Gotham, but fighting an opponent that we know no weakness for is moronic and will get us all killed. * _Now pulling up a new tab on his third monitor_ * We need to find out if our Superman has a weakness and then try to use it on this "other" Superman. * _The image confirmation now finishing_ * Well, according to the image scans you're right this man has all the right dimensions to be Superman.

 **John Stewart** : You know we could use The Flash for a job like this. Every hand helps. * _Trying to offer his own idea of how to help bring down the mysterious man_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : John, I don't feel right doing that. He has a whole other Earth to protect. We can't just ask him to leave his Earth to help us protect our home.

 **John Stewart** : If he needed our help would you go? * _Now falling silent and waiting for a response_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Stopping mid search as the quiet pierces through the cave_ * I would. I would do everything in my power, but we need more information if we are going to pull Flash into this.

 **John Stewart** : Alright, where do we start? * _Ready to help in this upcoming fight_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : We have to learn what Superman really is, and how we can use that to bring this doppelganger down.

 **John Stewart** : We could explain the situation to Superman as well. I am sure he would be willing to listen.

 **Bruce Wayne** : I will not take that chance until we are for sure that this man is 100% not our Earth's Superman. * _Looking at John fiercely_ * I will protect Gotham and my team.

 _Scene: A few days have passed and The Daily Planet while dying down because the work day is coming to a close is still quietly working along in the evening. Lois is at her desk fiercely typing away at her keyboard in the office her and Clark share. A few other workers can be seen working in other cubicles in the bull pin of the Planet. The story on Lois's screen about a conspiracy she is trying to uncover about the mayor's reelection in Metropolis. A small breeze comes through the office suddenly_.

 **Clark** : * _Appearing in the office as well now going unnoticed by anyone else at the Daily Planet_ * Now Lois shouldn't you be getting home soon? * _Smiling at her and kissing her forehead_ *

 **Lois** : * _Snapping out of her almost trance like typing_ * Should I? What time is it? * _Looking over at the clock_ * It is already two hour later than I wanted to get out of here.

 **Clark** : You know Lois you don't have to be wonder reporter. * _Pushing her hair back over her ear and kneeling down next to her_ * I am right here by your side to Miss Lane. * _Smiling_ *

 **Lois** : * _Now rotating her chair to face Clark, smiling_ * I know Clark. * _Kissing him_ * I just wanted to finish this story so Perry wouldn't give Cat this upcoming story she and I have been competing for.

 **Clark** : Oh what story is this? * _Now looking surprised_ *

 **Lois** : It is an exclusive sit down with Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne as they discuss the possibility of a business deal being forged to help with the energy crisis in downtown Metropolis and downtown Gotham.

 **Clark** : I thought the energy crisis was ended when the tachyon engine was made? * _Now confused_ *

 **Lois** : Well it was, but Lex stated on national television he wanted to meet with Bruce to talk about possible improvements to that each may prosper even more.

 **Clark** : Lex usually has something up his sleeve are you sure it is safe?

 **Lois** : Clark since he lost his memory I think he is fine. He may still be greedy but he doesn't know your secret and he doesn't know about the League. * _Trying to be optimistic_ *

 **Clark** : * _Now hearing mass groups of people screaming_ * Lois I have to go a lot of people are in trouble. * _Now super speeding out of the room very quickly_ *

 _Scene: Clark super speeds to the source of the screaming realizing the source is coming from Atlantis. Clark flies through the water to reach the underwater city holding his breath to witness Black Adam now equipped with his Atlantian respirator for his transfer to a new cell fighting Arthur Curry (Aquaman) behind them bodies of dead guards Black Adam appears to have ruthlessly killed. The people of Atlantis all fleeing from the fight seeing their brothers and sisters killed before their eyes_.

 **Clark** : * _Guilt and anger rush over him he uses his strength and speed in combination with his flight to propel himself at super speeds and grabs Black Adam then flies out of the water with him holding him by his collar flying to land_ * What you did to them you will pay for. * _Now punching Adam in the face while holding his collar so he doesn't fly away_ *

 **Arthur Curry** : * _Landing on land close behind them visibly angry as well with trident in hand_ * Superman, this is my fight. Those are my people. He will pay. * _Now stepping towards Clark and Adam_ *

 **Black Adam** : * _Smiling_ * You know I warned both of you I would kill everyone you cared about. Now if you both are so eager to fight then let's fight. * _Now the skies turning dark and lightning striking all around them_ *

 **Arthur Curry** : You dare challenge me. * _The seas now also beginning to move in turmoil_ * I am the King of Atlantis. By the power of Poseidon. * _Raising his trident_ * You will pay. * _Now shooting a bolt of lightning from the trident towards Black Adam_ *

 **Black Adam** : * _Taking the full hit along with Clark whom is still holding him by the collar_ * You believe that your powers frighten me? * _Now hitting Clark hard causing him to let go of him and rising off the ground slowly_ * I will bring down a storm on you worse than you can imagine. * _Now the lightning surrounding him_ *

 **Arthur Curry** : * _The waters now rising in waves meeting at Aquaman's feet_ * Your magic doesn't frighten me.

 **Clark** : Magic? * _Now looking at Black Adam then at Aquaman_ * That's why he can hurt me. I have an idea. * _Now flying into the clouds in a burst of power from the ground_ *

 **Black Adam** : * _Realizing Clark is in the air with him_ * Not so fast. * _Now striking lightning all across the sky trying to hit Clark_ *

 **Arthur Curry** : * _Now bending the water around him to launch him into the air_ * You will not ignore me! * _Punching Black Adam with all of his force backed up by his propulsion to knock the wind out of Black Adam_ *

 **Black Adam** : * _Momentarily losing focus_ * How dare you touch a God you fifthly fish! * _Punching Aquaman straight out of the sky with a punch back up by a lightning bolt_ *

 **Clark** : * _Now flying around Adam super-fast causing the storm to bend into a tornado around them as he sees Aquaman get hit_ * NO! * _Now flying at Black Adam hitting him full force to the gut as Aquaman falls into the seas knocked out by the massive surge of lightning_ *

 **Black Adam** : * _Punched hard enough that he clutches his gut focusing on the pain just endured as Clark begins to land more punches on him flying around him at super speeds while doing so_ * I actually felt that one. * _Trying to catch him breath_ *

 **Clark** : Feel this then! * _Now hitting Black Adam in the upper back with a two handed overhead swing punching Adam straight down into the ground causing a small crater in the beach_ *

 **Black Adam** : I underestimated you. * _Beginning to get up from the crater that is also filling with water_ * I promise it won't happen again. * _Blood dripping from his chin_ *

 **Clark** : Stand down. * _Still flying above x-raying the seas to see Arthur still unconscious but alive in the waters below_ * Or you won't like the result. * _Clinching his fist tightly_ *

 **Black Adam** : * _Spitting the blood from his mouth and smiling with some of his teeth blood covered_ * Is that so? Feel my power! * _Now shooting lightning from every side of the tornado around Clark_ *

 **Clark** : * _Feeling thousands of bolts of lightning going straight through his body_ * Ahhh! * _Now yelling in pain from the relentless attack and use of magic still flying above and closing his eyes when suddenly memories begin shooting through Clark's mind followed by the voice of Johnathan Kent_ *

 **Johnathan Kent** : Son, I am here. You are strong enough for this. You can fight back just dig deep.

 **Clark** : * _Now opening his eye which are now glowing red with not only anger but pure power_ * This ends now! * _Blasting his laser vision full blow at Black Adam as Black Adam himself prepares for the blast_ *

 **Black Adam** : * _Holding the laser vision back with his own lightning_ * Come on! You aren't even a real God. You will fall before me just like your friend! * _Smiling_ *

 **Clark** : * _The tornado now dissipating around Clark allowing the sun to shine through the clouds allowing him to feel the sun's energy again_ * Not this time. * _Clark now flying full speed at Black Adam holding his laser vision up the whole time to get in closer, and last minute breaking the contact of the beams to speed around and hit Black Adam super hard knocking him unconscious_ * Arthur. * _Clark now speeding into the water and grabbing Arthur's barely breathing body_ *

 **Arthur Curry** : * _Bloodied and breathing in a very shallow manner with his eyes closed_ *

 **Clark** : * _Using the communication device to Watchtower_ * John, are you there John? I need your help.

 **John Jones** : * _Answering the call_ * I am on my way Kal-El. * _Appearing beside Clark a few seconds later_ * Oh my, you all three look battered.

 **Clark** : * _Picking up Arthur from the ground carefully_ * John I need you to take Arthur to the chamber we made him so he can have a quick recovery.

 **John Jones** : Will do. * _Taking Arthur and beginning to fly up into the air_ * What will you do with the other one?

 **Clark** : Finish the job Arthur tried to and take him to his new prison cell where he will be nice and warm. * _Picking up Black Adam also now floating up in the air near Jones_ *

 _Scene: Meanwhile in Star City Oliver Queen is at one of the main offices of Queen Industries looking over the different branches of his company. Leaving Chloe at home and taking his business trips alone. The building is lightly decorated on the inside not to distract the employees from the work at hand. Oliver in a lighter colored business suit is accompanied by a guard and keeps his eye out since revealing his identity_.

 **Manager of Branch** : * _Smiling and shaking Oliver's hand_ * Thank you Mr. Queen it was a pleasure having you for a visit I believe your limo and driver shall be waiting for you out back whenever you are ready to head out.

 **Oliver** : Well thank you and I am glad to see the company is still running smoothly and I am happy with the work all of you have put in. Thank you. * _Smiling back preparing to depart_ *

 **Guard** : Mr. Queen shall we be leaving now? * _Trying to be polite_ *

 **Oliver** : Yes of course. * _Now walking with the guard to the limo parked at the side of the building near an alley careful not to draw attention to the public of Oliver's presence_ *

 **Guard** : * _Opening the door for Oliver to step into the vehicle suddenly hearing a noise down the alley way_ * One moment Mr. Queen I am going to check it out you stay put. * _Now closing the door_ *

 **Driver** : * _Speaking through the small window between the front and back but not looking through the window_ * Everything okay boss?

 **Oliver** : Yes, I really wish that he wouldn't go check those things it was probably just a cat. * _Now looking through the back windshield_ *

 **Driver** : Oh I don't know better safe than sorry. * _Now locking the doors_ * Right boss? * _Then tossing back a canister to the back seat that immediately starts fuming_ * Hahaha. * _Beginning to laughing in a low tone and softly and closing the window_ *

 **Oliver** : * _Realizing what just happened_ * Hey! Let me out of here! You don't know who you are messing with! * _Beginning to cough_ * What is this stuff. * _Coughing a little more_ * Ha. Haha. * _Beginning to laugh_ * Hahahaha.

 **Joker** : * _Pulling the driver's hat off and looking over to the seat beside him looking at the dead driver the driver dead from a stab in his chest and a smile painted on his face in blood_ * Oh come on don't be so quiet. I love a good laugh. * _Smiling and laughing out loud in a cackle_ * Hahahaha.


End file.
